


Gackt/GacktJob Drabble Collection

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles staring Gackt (post Malice Mizer) or a member of his support band, GacktJob.





	1. What Gackt Does Online

            With a contented sigh, Gackt fell back into his luxurious leather office chair and watched his computer turn itself on. He loved his mac, with its smooth case and quick software and couldn’t care less how many people teased him for being an Apple nerd because of it. He wasn't too bad. He only had this mac, and his old ones but they didn't count because he didn't use them, his iPhone, his foreign iPhone, an iPad and of course an iPod because what kind of musician didn't own one? Oh right Hyde, he didn't like listening to music apparently, though Gackt knew that just meant he listened to everyone else's instead of his own.

            That wasn't much Apple stuff, right? His old models had all been given to worthy homes. He just owned the bare essentials. The iPad was for work after all, so much handier than that clipboard he had used to carry around. Those had been dark times. 

            There must be a thousand other Apple products he didn't own, Gackt opened his browser, Apple Safari, and opened the website. There, he didn't own that cover for his iPhone, or that one either. See plenty of things, although that first cover had been nice, he didn't need it, he had his own custom one but it was tempting. What would he use it for though? Perhaps You would like it? Wait, didn't You already own this one, or was that his nephew? He'd bought it for someone he knew anyway, he remembered that now.

            Closing the website feeling smug, Gackt promptly reopened it and bought both covers and a spare keyboard because you never know when that would come in useful. It was only as he closed the site for a second time he realised he had a spare. Well it was too late now and one day it would be useful, or he could give it away.

            Now to please his fans, perhaps he could turn all the lights on in his town? Logging onto his website, which had been programmed to light up various buildings when various people were active on the site, he noticed You's house was all lit up too. Now for Cha.

 

            Twenty minutes later, Chachamaru had finally got out of bed to turn on his computer and light up his house. He could be so stubborn, it wasn't that late! You was online as well, though his back had been keeping him awake lately. Poor guy but what could be done? He'd done everything in his power to help his friend. Friendship had its limits after all.

            Content that his town was all lit up, Gackt wondered if perhaps he should let all the members of YFC have a house here? Or he could build a chicken pen full of chickens, a black one for himself and one white one, Jon.

            Suddenly realising that Fade was doing some publicity stunt that night on the radio, Gackt felt a sadistic smile appear on his face and quickly logged into his twitter, determined to do a little publicity shoot of his own.

 

            Surprised so much time had passed already but feeling his mission was a success he left twitter and went to check his e-mails, feeling too lazy to answer any off them right now, except for one from Miyavi.

 

_Meev, as much as I appreciate that your views might be different to my own, you are in fact a complete idiot. Gundam is the best anime to ever be made. Pink is not better than black and just because I have a tattoo, it doesn't make me a hypocrite. Yours are graffiti. Incidentally my single Graffiti is not a deceleration of my love for you and I don't see how it would be physically possibly for me to have your babies, though I do agree with you on one thing. Any children we had together would be demon spawn, sent from hell to rule the world through Samurai Rock._

_Still love you, my retarded billboard, hugs, kisses and plenty of orgasms! Your true soul mate, Gackt. XXX_

            Now to see what Kamijo is doing Gackt decided, opening YouTube and watching several Versailles videos shaking his head. Why didn't he ever listen to his sensei? Singing lessons helped everyone! Even a pro. Kamijo was too proud to listen, which might be a good thing, it wouldn't be good to have too much competition right? Though he had been lucky Klaha had tried to beat him at his own game and failed, that was another vocalist who needed to listen to reason. Pop was not Klaha's true talent and making pointed comments to insult him didn't help his career either. Why Klaha was like that Gackt didn't know, they hadn't even met, but he suspected it was Mana.

            Logging onto Mana's website Gackt left a rather long insulting message to vent his frustration before noticing to his horror the comment below.

 

_Mana, I love you! I'm your number one fan! Let's run away to Paris together and make sweet love every night, firephoenixkarla_

 

            No! Just no! How could this be happening? That was the exact same message he'd previously answered from HIS fan on twitter. She'd copy and pasted the same message to Mana, or worse! She's copied the message she'd left to Mana for him!

            Angrily Gackt went back onto YouTube and started to watch some L'arc En Ciel videos to calm himself down, forgetting the reason why he hadn't done this for a while. They made him hard! Perhaps it was time to get off the internet now? Maybe not, perhaps watching some more would help him deal with his rather large problem.

 


	2. Cookie Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by an interview, where Gackt talked about his love of cookies.

            When You arrived home, he could hear the shower running and smiled at the thought of his lover in the bathroom washing himself. Just the thought of Gackt rubbing shower gel across that well-toned muscular chest had him flustered and quietly he placed his things down and kicked off his shoes before heading towards the bathroom.

            His intention had been to join Gackt but as he approached the room Gackt began singing and so he stopped to listen. He frowned slightly as his brain translated the English words and then he froze in astonishment as he recognised what Gackt was singing;

            “C is for cookie, that's good enough for me, C is for cookie, that's good enough for me, Cookie Cookie Cookie starts with C.”

            Shaking his head in disgust, You decided that he really wasn't horny anymore and went to unpack his shopping, making sure that his cookies were well and truly hidden. He certainly didn't want the cookie monster upstairs getting his hands on them!


	3. Anything But Black

“Don't you think you should add some colour into your wardrobe?” Chachamaru asked, as Gackt selected a third pair of seemingly identical black jeans.

            “But black is so classic,” Gackt argued. “You can never own too much black.”

            “A theory you're putting to the test,” Chachamaru scolded. “Come on for me, one pair of coloured anything.”

            “I own all sorts of coloured sunglasses,” Gackt pointed out, making Chachamaru sigh.

            “What if I choose you a shirt? You have to wear it at least once.” Chachamaru ordered.

            “Fine, but I won't promise I’ll wear it in public.” Gackt informed his lover, who smiled in delight. He'd already found the best shirt in the shop twenty minutes ago and quickly he went to fetch it before handing it to Gackt.

            “Pink leopard skin? How tacky. Why do you think I’ll even wear this?” Gackt complained before he smiled. “Oh, I get it! You want me to wear it once before it finds its way into your wardrobe, don't you?”

            “No, I want you to wear it.” Chachamaru reassured Gackt, trying to appear sincere.

            “OK, I will. I'll cherish it because you chose it.” He announced as he went to pay, leaving his lover standing opened mouthed behind him. So much for his free shirt, you never could out smart Gackt.


	4. Ju Ken Vs Air Conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air conditioning unit was broken and as a man, Ju Ken knows exactly how to fix it, at least that was what he believed.

            Ju Ken stared at the air conditioning unit with a screw driver in hand, determined that he knew how to fix it. Chachamaru had begged him to just call the landlord and report it but he was a man and men knew how to fix things. In the end Chachamaru had announced he was going out and Ju Ken barely paid attention to where it was the guitarist said he was going.

            “Let's see, Ju Ken muttered to himself. “Perhaps if I cut the blue wire the bomb won't go off?”

 

            An hour later the air conditioning unit was in pieces, with wires hanging everywhere and Ju Ken had given up and called the landlord who was currently standing beside him looking at the tangled mess of wires with a frown.

            “You know it was probably just a broken fuse,” He commented. “You will be charged for a new one, as I suspect this is beyond repair now.”

            “What do you mean? It was like this when I got here!” Ju Ken exclaimed angrily.

            “It looks like you were trying to make a bomb.” The landlord replied.

            “Yeah well, you would know all about bombs!” Ju Ken accused. “You're a terrorist who goes around breaking peoples air conditioning and then making them pay you to get a new one! I bet you ban people from keeping pets and if you find any you eat them for lunch! I bet you have slaves to do things like tie your shoes laces and open your mail.”

            “I'll send you the bill later,” The landlord replied coldly. “From now on get your boyfriend to deal with this sort of thing, OK? He seems the more rational one to me.”

            “Who, Chachamaru?” Ju Ken asked. “He owns a fluffy pink vibrator and handcuffs to match.”

            “Oh, dear god!” Chachamaru complained, having just walked in and head Ju Ken's closing statement. “You are no longer allowed to talk to people.”

            “Suits me.” The landlord replied, giving Chachamaru a sympathetic smile before he headed back upstairs to look into where to order a new air conditioning unit for the room below.


	5. Gackt's Favourite Lover

            As Gackt sat down at the table to enjoy his birthday ramen, he grinned. Ramen was more than just food, at least this ramen was. Ramen was the food of the heavens and as he took his first bite he let out a moan of pure pleasure. His eyes shut and he savoured the flavour before taking a second bite and moaned again. Heaven, pure heaven. Every bite filling his body and turning him on, as this feeling was like sex, only better. And everyone knew just how much he loved sex.

            A few bites later and he felt himself becoming hard but he didn't need any stimulation, not yet, so he simply took another bite of ramen and once again moaned. It was no wonder that he sent everyone away to let him eat in peace on his birthday. They would only mock him, they wouldn't understand. Ramen loved him though, ramen understood.

            Finishing the last bite, he took the bowl to his lips and drank the remaining liquid in ecstasy. That had been the greatest meal he'd had all year. Quietly he stood up and dropped some money on the table before disappearing to the bathroom to deal with his now achingly hard erection.

            Yes, ramen was a fantastic lover but in the end, she only cared for herself.

 

Author's Note: Not sure what ever possessed me to write this, but here it is all the same.


	6. Crossword

            As the bus pulled away from the last arena of the tour, Chachamaru breathed a sigh of relief. He loved performing, in fact he lived for it but he needed a break so bad. He was exhausted: Physically, mentally, emotionally and probably some other kind of tired that hadn't even been invented yet.

            He wasn't the only one who was exhausted, You was already half asleep with his head resting against the window. Chacha couldn't help but stare at how adorable You looked just then. Dressed in jeans and a biker jacket, with dark sunglasses covering his eyes, he should have looked tough, instead he just liked the kind of guy you wanted to hug. Only You could pull of the two polar opposites so well but that was You for you. Part bad ass, part puppy.

            Jun Ji was in the back of the bus with his headphones on, playing something on his PSP, completely ignoring the world around him. The drummer had clearly had enough of dealing with his band mates temper tantrums and demands and was now ignoring them all. He'd be fine in a day or two but until then he was best left alone.

            Chirolyn was at the front of the bus talking to Gackt and though Chacha could have easily joined in, he just didn't feel like it. Pulling out a newspaper he flipped to the back and started on the crossword, quickly filling in the answers, finding it a little too easy for his liking but better than nothing.

            After a few minutes he only had one word left but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. 'Too acquire beforehand.” Frowning he stared at the paper, refusing to give up with just one answer missing but his brain was half asleep and just wouldn't give him the answer that he knew he should know.

            Just as the bus pulled up at the hotel Gackt glanced over Chacha's shoulder to see what he was doing. The answer was still blank and Chacha had all but given up on it.

            “Prerequisite.” Gackt answered for him and realising Gackt was right, Chacha grinned and quickly filled in the answer before getting of the bus. He realised that the crossword was a metaphor for his life. Most of it he could manage all by himself but just occasionally he needed the help of his friends to get him through a tough spot. Thankfully Gackt had been there for him that time, just like he was always there for everyone else.


	7. Episode.0

            “So, what did you think?” Gackt asked Hyde with a cocky smile, as he turned to his friend after a previewing of his latest video, Episode.0.

            “I think, some people might think, that you were being kind of lazy.” Hyde managed to admit, slightly disappointed by what he had just seen. It wasn't like Gackt to produce such work and though the imagery in it had been beautiful, it did seem kind of cheap to make a video out of some highly photo shopped images.

            “Really? It's that obvious?” Gackt complained, suddenly worried. He had thought he'd hid his lack of effort well but Hyde had seen through the deception, as if it was glass that had been recently cleaned and had crystal clear clarity.

            “You were lazy with a PV?” Hyde asked stunned. Since when did Gackt do such things?

            “I'm afraid so,” Gackt admitted. “You see I was far too busy with You.”

            “Doing what?” Hyde asked, regretting the question before it had even been fully formed.

            “Well let's see, there was a hotel room, wine, a complete lack of clothes and something involving a dog and the number 69.” Gackt explained.

            “And this stopped you filming a PV?” Hyde asked.

            “Well you know me. Eight hours every night for a week, no time left for anything else.” Gackt bragged. The look that Hyde gave him in return explained it all but the younger vocalist didn't care. Disappointing his fans this once wasn't so terrible, if they knew the truth he doubted they'd even care. Perhaps next time he should just film his bedroom antics with You? Now that would make an interesting PV.


	8. Bringing Out The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in an American diner during a storm with only a bad coffee to keep you warm isn't so bad, just as long as you have the right company.

            Chachamaru was sat in a cheap American diner, quietly sipping on a mug of coffee that really didn't taste much better than swamp water. Not that he'd ever actually drank swamp water, he just assumed that no matter how bad that might taste, this coffee had to be worse. The coffee however was probably the better option for a drink as it was a lot less likely to kill him and more importantly it was hot. Outside the storm was raging at full force, almost a typhoon. Though didn't they call them hurricanes here? Names didn't matter anyway. The fact was unless he wanted to get soaking wet, he was stuck waiting here with You until the storm died down.

            There were a few other customers today, most people being smart enough to stay at home, so You and Chacha were practically alone. They'd only come here for breakfast but now it was almost lunch and Chachamaru knew that if he had to stay here much longer he would be ordering food. The coffee might be bad but that bacon sandwich he'd had for breakfast had been delicious. Greasy and so full of fat that it would be enough to make Gackt have a heart attack at the mere thought of eating it. You too had partaken in this 'sin', which was not surprising as the other guitarist often enjoyed breakfast from McDonald's back home.

            “Shall we put on the jukebox?” You asked, who had made the decision to order tea before. Apparently the tea was delicious but Chacha had seen the way You grimaced after his first taste and didn't believe You for a second. The younger man was just trying to wind him up.

            “Why not?” Chachamaru agreed, leaving his things at the table as he made his way across the room with You to pick a few songs, only to find the choice was about as good as his coffee. Feeling a wave of homesickness for the pop music that usually filled jukeboxes back home, Chacha flicked through the choices with You, deeming them all as inappropriate.

            “This one is all right.” You finally commented but Chacha was shaking his head.

            “I'd rather listen to Gackt's Vanilla.” Came the answer. Not that Vanilla was a bad song, just having worked for the vocalist so long he was sick of it.

            “Fine,” You said slipping a few coins into the slot. “Seeing as you don't like anything ,we'll try C, pick a number.” He ordered covering up the play list, so Chacha's selection would be completely random.

            “24.” Cha decided, quickly knowing he wasn't really going to enjoy whatever played. You nodded and keyed in the number before heading back to their booth and sliding into his seat, just as the jukebox began to play a cheesy love song. Though his English wasn't perfect he got the general concept of the song and began to smile. It may be cheesy but it was also sweet.

            “I'll think you'll find it takes more than cheesy pop to seduce me.” Cha joked, expecting You to laugh but getting a startled look instead.

            “That wasn't...” You began to stammer.

            “I was joking, you're acting like you really do want to seduce me.” Chacha teased, once again not getting the laughter he expected. “You? Do you like me?” He finally asked. The other guitarist had never hid his homosexuality from the band but for him to have feelings for him was an entirely new concept. One so young and fresh that Chacha hadn't even figured out how he'd feel if it was true.

            “Maybe.” Came the answer. To You's credit he wasn't blushing or looking ashamed. He was looking at Chachamaru with a look that was clearly a challenge. Would Chachamaru admit any feelings he had, or back down? Was he strong enough to be able to handle You's revelation? Would he let it ruin their friendship?

            “So yes?” Chachamaru asked and You nodded quietly, still waiting for Chachamaru's reaction.

            “OK,” Chacha replied after a brief pause. “I can handle that.”

            “In what way?” You asked. “In a 'you can like me because I like you.' kind of way or in a 'you can like me but it won't go anywhere' way?”

            “Maybe the first one.” Chachamaru admitted, though he wasn't entirely sure.

            “I see.” You said, flashing Chachamaru the smile that had melted many people’s hearts.

            “So, you think we should order lunch?” Chachamaru asked, making it clear he needed time to think before making his decision.

            “The rain's stopping.” You replied and glancing out of the window Chachamaru realised You was right.

            “So it is. It'll probably be a nice day from now on.” Chachamaru predicted and You could only agree. Though in his case he defiantly wasn't talking about the weather.


	9. Gackt's Favourite Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gackt loved her completely, gorgeous in red with soft curves and willing to let him do anything he pleased to her, she was the perfect lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This drabble contains sex with a car.

            Gackt loved his car. He loved the way she sparkled under the garage lights, brighter than those in his home because he truly wanted to see her in all her glory. He loved her soft curves and smooth paint work, fiery red for passion and danger. He loved her smell, her texture, he loved how she was always there for him when he needed her.

            Unable to resist her allure, Gackt pushed himself against the paint work and moaned, he'd done this before so many times but it never got old. There was a reason why he didn't drive this particular car, why she sat in his garage with a two-digit mileage and no signs of wear. He simply loved her too much too expose her to the outside world.

            Moaning softly, Gackt slowly removed his clothes until his body was naked and aroused against his car. Sliding a leg over the bonnet he gently humped the car, careful to make sure the mirror didn't get in his way.    

            Kissing her skin, he crawled up onto the bonnet and knelt as he jerked off quickly, knowing she didn't mind if he came fast or slow. She was an understanding lover who never judged. Gackt moaned louder in excitement as his climax approached and he soon found himself coming against her windscreen, gasping for breath as he did.

            Reaching through the open window he pulled the lever that made the jets wash away his mess, he'd clean her properly later. Naked of course and probably becoming hard again in the process. It was a dangerous cycle but as long as he went to masturbate downstairs, away from her, he could break the cycle.

            Still not finished with his car, Gackt got into her and pulled the lube out of the glove compartment, eagerly preparing himself thoroughly before making his next move. He wouldn't let a man penetrate him but his car? She could do whatever she pleased.

            Fully prepared, Gackt carefully positioned himself over the gear stick and slid down, gasping as he felt himself being penetrated. It hurt but it was so nice and as soon as he was adjusted he began to move along her length, eager for pleasure. His cock was hard once more and he quickly pulled on a condom to avoid any danger of damaging the car's interior.

            There was pleasure and pain and it filled him so completely that he found his body shake in excitement. He could hardly take her girth and with a gasp he pulled off, not wanting to finish things this way.

            “You like it up the ass don't you baby?” Gackt purred to the car, before he got out and moved around to her carefully altered exhaust pipe. Designed to be the perfect hole to fuck, he dropped to his knees and pushed his length inside, moving fast and strong before he came to completion within the condom. Pleased he gently smacked his lover on the bum before heading for the hose pipe. Sex with his lover was fun but washing her could be even better!


	10. The Trials Of Gackt And Biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gackt really should look at what he is eating to avoid unwanted incidents.

            Gackt was eating biscuits without much attention to what they were, something you would have though he had learnt not to do after the dog biscuit incident. Apparently not, as the biscuits he happened to be eating were chocolate chip cookies and his mind was so on recording that he didn't even taste it.

            Maybe ten minutes later, his body reacted to the chocolate and he felt a damp trail on his chin. Puzzled he wiped it away and saw blood. With a frown he reached for a tissue and quickly concluded that his nose was bleeding.

            “Time for a break.” Gackt announced, as he held the tissues against his nose and pinched the bridge to help slow the bleeding.

            “Hold your head back!” Shouted some random person, who received a glare for his comment that was not only unhelpful but the last thing anyone should do when suffering a nose bleed.

            “Are you OK?” Jun Ji asked, having never witnessed one of these incidents before.

            “Yeah, just a nose bleed. It should stop soon,” Gackt replied unconcerned. “Strange though, it's normally caused by eating chocolate.”

            “Like in those cookies you just ate?” Jun Ji replied and Gackt gave him a look, before really taking note of what was on the plate.

            “Like in those cookies I just ate,” Gackt agreed. “I really need to start looking at what I'm eating!”

            “Yeah. But I liked you being my pet that day.” You joked, remembering the dog biscuit incident well. Especially the part where he had made Gackt wear nothing but a collar and stay on his hands and knees when they got home. Naturally that had led to some nice kinky sex, that Gackt wouldn't have otherwise partaken in.

            “Surely though chocolate shouldn't cause nose bleeds,” Jun Ji commented confused. “Why should it?”

            “I think it raises my blood pressure,” Gackt replied. “And the inside of my nose is pretty weak.”

            “Plastic surgery.” Somebody muttered in the background. Gackt hadn't been meant to hear that but he did and he turned to face the general direction of the speaker with a frown.

            “Plastic surgery doesn't cause the inside of your nose to become weak,” Gackt replied in his best teacher tone. “Not unless you break the inner bones. If I remember correctly that happened to be caused by the fist of a certain ex-friend. Which explains why my nose might not be as natural as yours. Saying that, if I had a nose like yours I'd pay to have it fixed anyway. Nobody would judge you for it.”

            “What!” The guy spluttered but everyone was too busy laughing at him for Gackt to respond. With a triumphant smile, Gackt pulled the tissue away from his face to find his nose had already stopped bleeding. With a smile he got up and headed for the bathroom to wash his face. Yes, his nose might be fake but the man beneath it was nothing but honest.


	11. Mizerable

        Gackt was tired of being depressed. Ever since the events he couldn't even think of, he'd been miserable. Existing in a zombie states during the day, crying into his pillow at night. Being kicked out of the band was bad enough. How could they do that to him? He always knew Mana wasn't too fond of him but to turn the others against him. Even his precious Kami, ironically it had been Közi who had stood up for him. He always was a loyal friend who kept a clear head. In the end he had left. What choice did he have? They'd practically black mailed him into this. How could they threaten to break up the band? How could they treat their fans like that?  
        And then Kami had died. The doctors said he'd suffered a haemorrhage. Közi claimed the man had died from heart break. Apparently Kami had wanted to make things right with Gackt, as much as he wanted it. How ironic that he had died the day before he was going to call Gackt, regardless of what Gackt himself did. How tragic he should die at all. He had always been a good man. Far better than the rest of them.  
  
        "Gaku?" his long time best friend asked, worried as he stood watching the vocalist stare at the view from the bridge. Something about his demeanour suggested he was considering jumping off but giving up wasn't like Gackt. At least You hoped not.  
        "I'm so tired of being depressed." Gackt complained turning to face his friend.  
        "Kami-San would want you to move on," You reminded Gackt, for what had to be the thousandth time. "It's been almost a year already."  
       "I know," Gackt sighed. "But it's so hard."  
       "No, it's easy," You whispered, wrapping an arm around Gackt's waist. "Please let me help you."  
       "You," Gackt whispered as his best friend leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.  
       "See," You pointed out. "That was easy."  
       "It feels wrong," Gackt sighed and his disappointed friend stood silently beside him on the bridge.  
       "It's ok." He eventually muttered and Gackt shook his head.  
       "No it's not. You help me. I want to move on. It’s what Kami would want me to do. It's the only healthy thing for me to do." Gackt begged.  
       "What do you want me to do?" You asked.  
       "Kiss me," Gackt replied. "But not here. Back at the hotel. I want you to kiss me until it feels right. I'm sick of feeling so miserable, but you can heal me in time."  
       “I’ll try,” You promised, that in itself was enough.


	12. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gackt doesn't get his own way, he resorts to drastic measures and decides to hold Heath hostage.

            It was a few hours before the charity live was about to start and Heath was heading towards the vending machines, needing a chocolate break after all the intense practising Yoshiki had been putting him through. It was nice to be alone for a change and he was choosing what he wanted to buy when the attack happened. Within a fraction of a second, he found himself pinned to the vending machine unable to fight back.

            “Yoshiki? Toshi? This isn't funny.” Heath complained, assuming it was one of his band mates having a laugh.

            “Wrong.” Came a man's voice that took Heath a moment to place.

            “Gackt?” Heath tried, why on earth was the vocalist pinning him to a vending machine?

            “Yeah. Sorry Heath, I have to kidnap you.” Gackt explained, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

            “You have to kidnap me?” Heath asked, hearing handcuffs click behind him. Gackt hand handcuffed his hands together! What on earth?

            “Yeah. Yoshiki won't let me be the final or opening act at the concert. I thought this might get my point across,” Gackt explained. “Play along for me?”

            “I do need a break from practise, Yoshiki's being more of a drama queen than usual.” Heath replied, letting Gackt lead him back to the room where he had been rehearsing with his band. This could prove to be interesting at the very least.

            Gackt's staff looked unsurprised to see the handcuffed bassist enter the room and finding the whole thing amusing, Heath sat on a chair as ordered and let Gackt tie him up with rope. He couldn't help but laugh when he noticed the members of Gackt's band were all armed with water pistols. Gackt certainly knew how to set a scene. A second chair was placed in front of him, which Gackt sat on watching him for a moment, holding a water pistol of his own.

            “It's time to interrogate the captive,” Gackt announced, trying to look hard and mean and actually succeeding. Under different circumstances Heath might have been scared but he knew this was all a set up to get Yoshiki's attention and he stayed quiet. “Where is Yoshiki?”

            “Probably still in our rehearsal room.” Heath responded.

            “What is his current mood?” Gackt asked.

            “Stressed,” Heath replied. “Losing his bassist won't help matters.”

            “What are Yoshiki's views on vampire pirates?” Gackt asked.

            “What?” Heath asked but Gackt only smiled.

            “Looks like we're going to have to torture an answer out of him.” Gackt informed You.

            “Looks like it.” You agreed, as Gackt reached over and placed his hand on Heath's thigh, slowly inching up the bassist’s leg towards his crotch. Surely Gackt wasn't actually going to touch him? It seemed he was and as the guitarist began to squeeze, Heath quickly formed an answer to please Gackt.

            “He likes them! He thinks they're cool!” Heath got out, just wanting Gackt to stop. He had no idea what Yoshiki's views on vampire pirates were but he didn't think it mattered. Gackt was just messing with him.

            “That's a good boy.” Gackt said, running his tongue along Heath's cheek before pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling a number. Presumably Yoshiki's.

            “I have your bassist,” Gackt said in a cold voice. “If you want him back, you have to come here.” There was a pause as Yoshiki said something. “I kidnapped him.” Gackt said into the phone before another, longer pause. “Heath tell him.” Gackt ordered, holding the phone to Heath's ear. “Or you know what will happen. “

            “It's true. He has me tied to a chair.” Heath said into the phone, smiling as he heard Yoshiki throw a fit.

            “We're in the rehearsal room.” Gackt informed Yoshiki, hanging up the phone seemingly pleased with himself.

            “He's going to be so mad at you.” Heath commented, looking forward to the confrontation.

            “Well I'm mad at him,” Gackt responded. “What is he thinking? Starting a band with me, only to reform X a second later? Then he doesn't even have the decency to give me a decent place for this concert. Second to last? What is with that? He told me I was special!”

            “I don't know,” Heath replied. “But I know the other artists are just glad to be involved.”

            “Whatever,” Gackt said rolling his eyes. “They’re not me. I always get my own way.”

            “By kidnapping musicians?” Heath joked.

            “Not always,” Gackt responded. “But I'll do whatever is necessary.”

 

            “He's coming!” Jun Ji warned from the doorway, where he had been placed on watch. Returning to his previous place the band waited for the drummer to enter, with Gackt standing at the back of the room with all the coolness of a man who knew he was about to get his own way.

            “What the fuck Gackt?” Yoshiki demanded, storming into the room to find his bassist really was tied to a chair.

            “Move any closer and they will shoot.” Gackt warned and Yoshiki noticed the band for the first time.

            “For God’s sake!” Yoshiki exclaimed annoyed. “Why on earth would you think it was funny to kidnap Heath?”

            “Why on earth would you think it was funny to place me second to last? You know the only artists in your line up who deserve the opening and closing sets are X and myself.” Gackt demanded annoyed.

            “X are opening,” Yoshiki replied. “And I have a special band for the final act.”

            “Oh really? Who?” Gackt demanded.

            “It was supposed to be a surprise. I didn't realise you'd take so much offence at the line-up. You know I think you're special, that you have amazing vocal talent.” Yoshiki explained.

            “Who is the final act?” Gackt repeated furious.

            “Idiot,” Yoshiki muttered. “The final act is S.K.I.N.”

            “Oh,” Gackt said, feeling slightly ashamed at his behaviour. Yoshiki wasn't being cruel or spiteful. He had just wanted to surprise him. “I'm sorry I kidnapped Heath.”

            “That's OK. I find it hilarious.” Heath spoke up from his chair.

            “Remind me never to surprise you again.” Yoshiki muttered, as he went to rescue his bassist from his bonds shaking his head. Gackt could be should a spoilt brat sometimes but he supposed he had to forgive him for that. He knew he himself could be a right drama queen. Nobody was perfect but what would life be like if people were? Boring, that's what.


	13. Nothing To Lose

Their relationship always had been so simple, no frills attached, just sex without commitment but things were beginning to change now they were getting older. You was sick of just being Gackt's friend, he wanted more. He wanted the commitment of a real relationship, he wanted the dates, the laughs and even the arguments. He wanted to be completely Gackt's in every way possible but how did you bring change to a relationship, that never had any of those things? How did he convince Gackt that for them a real romantic relationship would be best? 'To bring change in your life, you have to change yourself.' You realised, remembering the words from somewhere but not sure where but knowing they were true. If he wanted their relationship to be romantic, then he would have to introduce it himself and so he picked up the phone and invited Gackt around for dinner, wondering how his long loved friend would react to candle light and roses. Positively You hoped, though really the worst that would happen would be Gackt laughing and thinking it was all a joke. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain.  



	14. Serve Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gackt X His Chef (Because why not?)

            Gackt woke up in his bed yet again and felt that familiar loneliness as he remembered once more that he no longer had anybody to love. Not romantically anyway. With a sigh he picked up his dog Eneru and hugged him close before getting up and wandering naked through his home, intent on fetching a drink of water in the kitchen.

            “Antonio?” Gackt asked, surprised to find his chef still working in the kitchen washing pots.

            “I'm almost finished.” Antonio replied, glancing over his shoulder unsurprised by his lack of clothing. There was no part of Gackt's body he hadn't seen, and secretly admired, before.

            “Have you been working all night?” Gackt scolded.

            “It's two in the morning,” Antonio replied. “Which is when I finish.”

            “Oh.” Gackt replied, as he remembered falling asleep early watching a film. Feeling slightly confused by his early awakening, he pulled open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before collapsing on a chair and staring at his chef as if his face held the answers to all the world’s questions.

            “Please don't stare at me like that,” Antonio complained but Gackt merely changed his expression slightly. “Please. If you stare at me like that I might just...”

            “You might what?” Gackt asked.

            “Kiss you.” Antonio replied, punctuating his words with the very actions he had threatened. There was just something about the intensity of Gackt's gaze that made him helpless to resist his boss. Not that Gackt was complaining, the kiss he returned was as intense as Gackt himself.

            “Don't go home,” Gackt encouraged, as they broke apart. “I'm lonely and you're so kind.”

            “Well it is my job to take care of your physical needs, Antonio agreed before whispering his final words into Gackt's ear. “But I think you'll find in the bedroom, you might just have to serve me.”


	15. Magnum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When You discovers an ice cream named 'magnum' for the first time he can't help but buy it.

            You couldn't believe his eyes when he first discovered the ice cream and probably scared quite a few people when he burst out laughing in the shop. Who would have ever thought to name an ice cream 'magnum'. These people were crazy! Though they probably didn't associate the word primarily with their boss’s penis.

            Unable to resist the temptation of such a hilarious name combined with one of his favourite foods, You found himself buying the ice cream despite the rain outside. Leaving the shop, he stood under the shelter with some other people who were also waiting for the rain to ease off. He made a quick phone call to Gackt begging for rescue, which the other agreed to do, and quickly pulled off the wrapping off his ice cream. He wasn't expecting much, it was just chocolate covering vanilla ice-cream, and so was pleasantly surprised at how nice the chocolate was.

            You always was the type to eat the outer layer of food first and the magnum was no different. It didn't take him long to finish the chocolate layer and moving onto the ice cream he let out a quiet sigh of content. The ice cream was creamy and sweet without either being too strong and he found himself happily licking at the ice cream with a smile of contentment on his face.

            He'd just finished his treat when a familiar car pulled up and making a dash for it, You dived into the vehicle and thanked his friend for coming to his rescue.

            “You've got something on your chin.” Gackt informed him and You wiped his hand to find a bit of ice cream came off on his finger.

            “Must have been from that magnum.” You replied casually, not really thinking about what he was saying until Gackt gave him a startled look. Gackt wouldn't know about the ice cream and a sticky white substance on his face was suspicious enough to begin with.

            “I never knew you had that in you.” Gackt commented, trying to come to terms with his friend’s sexuality.

            “Idiot! It's an ice cream.” You corrected, laughing as he held up the wrapper for Gackt's inspection.

            “So it is,” Gackt agreed smiling. “And here I was getting jealous because I thought you were with another man.”

            “Jealous?” You repeated but Gackt chose not to hear and began to drive away.


	16. Our New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie gives everyone a brief glimpse into her new life with Gackt.

My name is Angie and I have a brother named Dolce. We never used to have names, as we lived in a pet shop, but then this woman came and took us away. We drove in a car and I was scared, so I curled up next to my brother who seemed pleased to be on this adventure. I didn't like it. I didn't know where we were going and I missed the nice lady at the pet shop who brought me my food.

            Eventually we pulled up in a room filled with other scary moving noise machines and the woman got out and took me and my brother into our current home. It's a huge house but very dark. A nice man lives here called Gackt. He named us Dolce and Angie and seems to love us very much, so I love him.

            There is another dog here called Eneru. He says he is the secondary lord of this mansion and seems to think he's a samurai. He's not though, he's a Chihuahua but he is the boss over all us animals here. I like Eneru very much but because he's a dog and I'm just a puppy he doesn't seem to like me very much. Maybe when I'm a big dog he'll like me too?

            My master is busy right now with another human called You. They have taken the fabric from their bodies and are on a bed making strange noises. My master is normally very tidy but he's dropped the pieces of fabric everywhere and I walk up and sniff one. It smells like my master and I feel very safe here. I curl up on it and try to sleep. If only my master wasn't being so loud!

            Dolce just came in. He wants to sleep on the fabric too but it's mine. He can find his own. Dolce is being a bully though and tries to snatch it from me. We fight over the fabric and then suddenly it's two pieces of fabric! Great we can have a piece each! I head to the corner and begin to chew on mine happily. My tail is wagging and beating a rhythm against the wall. Perhaps I could be a musician when I grow up, just like my master! I'd ask him but I can't talk.

            Eventually the strange noises from the bed stop and the two humans are talking quietly. I hear one get up and ignore him as I'm busy with my fabric.

            “Gackt,” The man said sounding nervous and I look up at him with big brown eyes. It's my master’s friend You and he looks worried. “You know that shirt you were wearing, it kind of doesn't exist anymore.”

            “What?” My master exclaimed angrily, getting out of bed and staring at my fabric. I think he wants it back so I let it fall from my mouth and wag my tail. He can have it back because it's his. “That was a Dolce and Gabbana original!”

            Hearing his name my brother barks happily and runs up to our master with his tail wagging. The master doesn't look happy though. He sits on his bed and stares at us both looking sad. I don't like this so I run up and give his leg a gentle lick. Our master sighs and picks us both up, one in each hand.

            “Stupid puppies,” He mutters. “If you weren't both so cute I'd scold you.”

            “We'll just have to be careful in future.” You informs him, as he reaches over and strokes me on my head. I bark happily, I like my new home. I like it very much.


	17. Gackt's Tiger You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing a bet You is forced to participate in some roleplay.

            You sat in Gackt's lounge on a lazy evening, watching the wrestling with his lover. They each had their own favourite fighters in the current match and Gackt's was winning. Even the men who Gackt supported seemed to have an upper hand on everyone else, You thought just as his own fighter was pinned to the floor and the count began. Ten seconds later and it was all over and Gackt was grinning as if the victory had been his own.

            “Fine you win the bet, again.” You sighed. Previously they'd both placed their stakes on the fight and the looser would have to perform one sexual favour for the other man. It could be anything but talk was on fetishes and kinky sex.

            “I want to be eaten by a tiger.” Gackt announced rather cryptically.

            “I take it 'eaten' is innuendo for a blow job?” You guessed.

            “Of course.” Gackt replied and You began to work out the rest.

            “I'm the tiger,” You correctly guessed. “In some kind of outfit? Like the cats for the lives? Only then I couldn't give you a blow job.”

            “Not like that,” Gackt corrected. “But an outfit, yes.”

            “Go get it then.” You replied, sure that whatever it was it wouldn't be too bad. Sure enough when Gackt returned the first thing that was given to him was a tiger print thong. Well that wasn't too bad, so he stripped naked and put on the tight garment just as the second object was handed to him, a thick leather collar with metal spikes. Again this was put on without complaint and when ears were placed on his head, he decided that tonight he was getting off easy. Then came the tail.

            The tail was long and furry and attached to a wide object he knew instantly was a butt plug. He winced already but still he ended up lying on the sofa as Gackt pulled the back of the thong to one side and slid a finger into his ass. It was a pleasurable sensation so he enjoyed it for all it was worth and the pleasure only increased when a second finger slid beside the first and began stretching him.

            Gackt took his time but sooner than You would have liked, the butt plug was being pushed deep inside him and the tail was in place. It was uncomfortable and cold but You didn't complain, he had lost the bet.

            “Now the tiger needs to attack,” Gackt informed You. “So go hunting.”

            “What how?” You asked but Gackt only shrugged and settled down in a chair. With a sigh You got onto all fours and began to crawl around the room before crouching down and stalking his 'prey'. It was a fairly accurate representation of a tiger’s behaviour and Gackt was impressed.

            When You was about a meter away from Gackt, he wiggled his butt in the air and pounced onto his lover as he play bit Gackt's neck. It was more like a nip than anything else and Gackt laughed as he wrapped his arms around his lover who began to lick and kiss his neck, whilst making noises to suggest he was eating. This was a lot more fun than Gackt had imagined it would be and he was grinning like an idiot.

            You too was enjoying the game and with enthusiasm he unzipped Gackt's trousers and exposed the magnum, as fans now called it, to the open air. He wasn't even surprised that Gackt wasn't wearing underwear and with barely a pause, his mouth was wrapped around Gackt's penis sucking it to life quickly before giving Gackt a blow job that he hoped would be one to remember.

            Eventually Gackt came and You completed the request to be eaten by a tiger. Licking his lips, he crawled back into Gackt's lap and gave his lover a hungry kiss on the lips. As always, he was happy just to be by Gackt side with the knowledge that he was the one closest to the vocalist’s heart.

            “Keep the tail in,” Gackt ordered. “Later I'm going to make you scream but I want you to be a tiger for a bit longer first.”

            “I'm already half hard!” You complained but the vocalist wouldn't listen to his complaints and so instead of sex he ended up lying beside Gackt with his head on the vocalist’s lap. Gackt's fingers idly stroked You's hair and for a while there would be nothing but the sounds of breathing as the two lovers simply enjoyed each other’s warmth.


	18. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Toshi sends Chachamaru a photo book the guitarist can't help but admire a certain member of the band.

            Chachamaru was looking through the latest X Japan photo book that Toshi had sent him with a professional curiosity and the desire to see pictures of his friend. It had been a long time since he had toured with the vocalist and though he missed him, he was happier playing for Gackt. Gackt needed him in a way Toshi never would. He was more than Gackt's guitarist, he was the vocalist’s voice of reason. The calm mature man in every discussion, who knew just the right compromise to keep everyone happy. He was both father and mother to the other members of Job and it was a role he couldn't easily walk away from.

            Turning the page Chachamaru saw a full-page picture of Pata and he couldn't help but grin. Out of all the members of X, Pata was the one who he liked most. It was his laid back easy going nature that appealed to Chachamaru. The way the other guitarist just didn't seem to care. To work with a man like him must be nice. Maybe that was the years of Job affecting him. Working with high strung and hyper active band members did that to a person.

            'Why doesn't Job have anyone like him?' Chachamaru wondered before it dawned on him, he was the Pata of Job! Just then his phone rang and picking it up he noticed the caller ID was Gackt's number.

            “Gackt?” Chachamaru asked.

            “Cha. I need you.” Gackt complained.

            “You need me how?” Chachamaru asked.

            “This song just won't work right,” Gackt complained. “Everything I write sounds stupid. Come tell me that it isn't?”

            “I'll come.” Chachamaru promised, hanging up the phone and glancing in the mirror at his simple t-shirt and jeans assembly. Unimpressed he decided a change of clothes were in order and he knew just what to wear.

 

            “What are you wearing?” Gackt demanded, as he opened the door to Chachamaru who was dressed in a bright red jumper that had huge bright yellow flowers decorating it.

            “I decided to go hippy,” Chachamaru said with a huge grin. “After all, I'm the Pata of Job.”

            “You do realise that Pata's fashion sense is lame right?” Gackt asked unimpressed.

            “It's not lame!” Chachamaru said defending the guitarist.

            “Whatever.” Gackt said shaking his head amused at Chachamaru's fan boy antics.

            “Like you've never dressed in just black leather trousers and a choker and played the drums,” Chachamaru remarked. “We all know why you do that.”

            “Do you now?” Gackt asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

            “If you can play at being Yoshiki, I can play at being Pata.” Chachamaru retorted.

            “I don't play at being Yoshiki!” Gackt denied.

            “Come on Princess, let's get some work done.” Chachamaru said shaking his head. Maybe it was silly to dress like Pata but so what? It was just one way to show off the person that you admired.


	19. My Twenty Ponies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people just don't know how to take a hint

            You stopped and stared as he saw the object sitting on the table in front of Chachamaru. It was a bright pink My Little Pony complete with a purple, glittered, mane and tail. On its side was a picture of a tea cup.

            “What is with the pony?” You asked, taking his usual seat beside his boyfriend Chachamaru and trying to figure out what was going on. It was usually him who brought in the random toys!

            “Gackt had it custom made for me,” Chachamaru explained. “He has one for everyone.”

            “Why?” You asked.

            “You remember that interview where he boasted he was going to get twenty horses?” Chachamaru asked.

            “Ah yes, let me guess. He's bought twenty My Little Ponies?” You asked.

            “Pretty much,” Chachamaru replied picking up his own pony and absent minded began playing with its mane.

            “Only Gackt,” You replied, shaking his head just as their boss entered the room. “So where's mine?” He demanded, as Gackt placed a black pony with silver hair in front of him. This pony had a fencing sabre on its side and was clearly Gackt's.

            “Oh you don't need one.” Gackt replied and though You didn't believe him, no manner of persuading could make Gackt give in and hand over the pony. One by one staff member joined them at the table and each placed a pony in front of them but still You remained without. As he glanced down the table and counted twenty members including himself, he knew without a doubt the missing one was his but it was nowhere in sight.

            The meeting carried on as normal and still no mention to the elusive twentieth My Little Pony was mentioned. Eventually a break was called and trying to not to appear bothered by Gackt's antics, You headed off to get a drink.

            After about ten minutes he returned and glanced at the table in surprise. When he had been gone the others had been busy arranging the toys in two lines, all looking towards the head of the table where the black pony was facing the other ponies as if giving some sort of speech or performance. In front was placed the pink pony like some sort of general but beside it stood the last remaining pony. It was white with a light blue main and tail and a teddy bear decorated its side. It was his pony.

            As he stared he noticed a band of gold metal around his pony’s leg, a ring that looked about his size. Suddenly everything clicked, the ponies were positioned to form a mock wedding with Gackt as a priest marrying his and Cha's ponies together.

            “Ahhh cute.” You said appreciatively, as he picked up his pony and smiled not quite getting the seriousness of the situation. Idly he played with the ring on the pony’s leg, still not getting what Chachamaru was trying to say. Helplessly the older guitarist glanced at Gackt and gave him a 'I told you so look.'

            “Give me the ring.” Gackt ordered and wordlessly You obeyed, watching with some surprise as the ring was passed straight over to Chachamaru. The other guitarist dropped down onto one knee and held the ring out in the palm of his hand to You.

            “Idiot, you never do get hints,” Chachamaru scolded. “Is it obvious now?”

            “Cha?” You asked completely stunned. This couldn't mean what he thought it did!

            “You’re hopeless!” Chachamaru complained. “Isn't it obvious that I'm trying to ask you to marry me?”

            “Yes,” You replied grinning. His reply needed no thought or consideration. He'd been ready to marry Chachamaru for a long time now, he just never had the courage to ask himself. “But seriously Cha, what's with the ponies?”

            “They’re cute,” Chachamaru replied. “I know you like that kind of thing.”

            “You just wanted a pink one!” You accused and Chachamaru laughed. He could deny the accusation but that would just be lying.


	20. Gackt's Sexy Rebel 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is the king of rebels and he's about to prove it.

From across the road Gackt watched him, the bad ass American man named Jon, as he walked down the street. He knew something was about to happen and that it would be awesome. Jon had promised to show Gackt a form of rebellion that would blow his mind and Gackt couldn't wait to see what it was. He didn't have long to wait, as Jon stopped by a wheelie bin and looked down the road checking for witnesses. There was none and so with a casual movement he knocked the bin over with just one hand.

            “Oh my god! You're such a rebel!” Gackt exclaimed, as he stared at the empty wheelie bin in delight. Jon truly was the king of rebels!

            “What can I say, it's a gift.” Jon responded and Gackt nodded his agreement as he hurried to his lover’s side. Within seconds their lips met and Gackt kissed Jon for all he was worth. There was nothing like a bad ass rebel to turn him on.


	21. Gackt's Sexy Rebel 2

_After his brave and gallant attack on the wheelie bin Gackt and Jon had amazingly passionate sex and realising the danger and excitement of being a bad ass was the ultimate aphrodisiac, making Jon decide to bring things up a notch! If Gackt thought he had been bad the other night, then he hadn't seen anything yet!_  
  
            Waiting for dark, Jon led Gackt outside and down the road to the nearest bus stop. Excitement and anticipation built up within him and he was about ready to just jump Gackt, when they arrived at the scene of this new crime.   
            "Baby, tell me what you're doing!" Gackt begged, as he all but hung off his lover in his attempt to be close.  
            "You'll see." Jon replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a marker pen. Two dots and a curved line later the bus stop was decorated with a smiley face.   
            "Oh God, Jon! You're so hot when you rebel!" Gackt moaned, pushing himself even closer to his lover.  
            "Now everyone knows it belongs to me," Jon declared "But there's more!"  
            "More!?" Gackt asked, excited at the idea to the point he was close to sexual arousal.  
            "Oh yes." Jon replied, as he used the pen to draw a smiley face on Gackt's hand.  
            "Take me, take me right now!" Gackt ordered and without a word Jon grabbed Gackt's hand and they ran back to the bedroom to have a night of wild passionate sex, all thanks to Jon's blatant disregard for the law.


	22. Gackt's Sexy Rebel 3

             Gackt and Jon were in the cinema and as the film hadn't started yet, Jon decided he wanted to buy some snacks. Reluctantly Gackt followed Jon towards the pick and mix, smiling in delight as Jon winked at him. Surely he wouldn't! Not this, this was extreme, even for Jon.

            With a confident smirk Jon reached into the pick and mix and selected a toffee before putting it straight in his mouth, knowing the only witness to his crime was his lover. Oh, he was bad!

            “Oh God, Jon.” Gackt said quietly, making his lover smile.

            “Oh yes, I'm God!” Jon declared, giving Gackt a kiss that made sure to share the toffee with his lover.

 

            In the end Gackt and Jon never watched the film, they were too busy making passionate love instead.


	23. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gackt has made a huge mistake but You knows just how to fix it.

You was on his lunch break when he received the phone call from his friend in Tokyo and he answered it, smiling at just the name on the caller ID. He loved Gackt, no he worshipped Gackt, and though the other had returned his feelings, he had chosen his career over You and left his lover behind in Kyoto. It had been a tough decision for both of them but You knew, the instant Gackt had been offered a position in Malice Mizer, they had no future. To hold onto Gackt and stop him following his dream would have had the same results, only worse because Gackt would never have forgiven him for it. Still You loved Gackt, even now when he didn't even mention that the celebrity was his close friend because who would believe him and how could you trust those who did?  
“You, I made a huge mistake.” Gackt said, the moment You answered the phone and it was clear that he was crying. Really crying, as the vocalist was struggling to even breath. Whatever it was, it was big and You was instantly thankful he hadn't missed this call because it was clear Gackt needed him.  
“It's OK, it can't be that bad,” You reassured him. “We can work this through together, we always do.”  
“But this is huge,” Gackt began to cry. “They kicked me out.”  
“Who kicked you out?” You asked.  
“They did, Mana and the others. They said...” Gackt tried to explain before his voice became distorted in tears. “I gave up our love for them and...”  
“Shhh, don't beat yourself up,” You sympathised. “Look I'm coming to Tokyo now. Don't do anything stupid, OK?”  
“You don't want to, I'm impossible to work with.” Gackt replied and knowing this was going to be a long phone call, You grabbed his things and walked out of the room, all the whilst trying to calm Gackt down to a state where he felt it would be safe to leave him alone, whilst he travelled to the capital. 

It was the day after Gackt's breakdown and You was now in Tokyo trying to support his lover through the hard times, the paparazzi weren't making things easy and You knew it would take drastic measures to return his ex to his old smiling self, or perhaps not so much his ex if the wild night of passion had been anything to go by. Gackt seemed to really regret his decision to leave You behind and it seemed promising that they might get back together. Which was what gave You the idea.  
“Gackt, let's run away,” You suggested. “Go to the airport and get the next plane to a country where nobody knows us. Let's just be two young men in love!”  
“Run away?” Gackt asked. “That sounds nice, start again away from this mess I've made here.”  
“Just you and I,” You promised. “If it's OK, we can use your money to buy a house and find jobs and just have a nice ordinary life.”  
“We don't even need jobs, I'm rich enough.” Gackt replied but they both knew You wouldn't be comfortable living entirely on the vocalist’s money.  
Their plan settled, they packed a case and drove to the airport and bought tickets for a flight to Paris leaving in just a few hours. Even now there was a scene as Gackt's fans recognised him but they were quickly escorted away from the crowds and found sanctuary in a private room whilst they waited to board the flight.

When they finally arrived in Paris both men were tired and longed for a bed, which Gackt had arranged online during the flight. The hotel was way out of You's budget and he felt bad for not even suggesting to pay his share but Gackt didn't mind. Gackt always had liked luxury and this wasn't the first time You had to let Gackt pay for both of them.  
Checking in was easy and painless, as nobody recognised Gackt here and the staff were used to gay couples and had no issues with them staying here. Reaching the room, the couple simply got in bed and slept away their jet lag, feeling happier and more refreshed for the sleep. A quick shared shower later, that had become more than a shower, and they were ready to face the day.  
Without a word of the future or permanent plans, the couple spent the next week enjoying their holiday with barely a mention of anything happening back home. You had received a few phone calls from people worried about his whereabouts and later Gackt's but to each one he replied that they were both fine and refused to mention where they were, or what they were doing. They were supposed to be escaping it all and though You didn't want people to worry or search for him, he didn't really want to talk to them either. Right now he had Gackt all to himself and it was heaven.

“You, I've been thinking,” Gackt admitted one day. “I think maybe this should just be a holiday. I don't want to give up my celebrity lifestyle. It was my dream and I worked hard to achieve it. I gave up so much. How can I just walk away?”  
“I never expected you too, I just thought you needed a break,” You reassured him. “But what are you going to do? Reform a new band? Go solo?”  
“Solo, no doubts there,” Gackt replied. “But there's a few problems. There were two things I did wrong last time. The first was leaving you. I never should have done that, you're my soul mate and now I've realised that I can't leave you behind. I need you as my guitarist.”  
“You think I'm good enough?” You asked.  
“I do, perhaps as rhythm not lead though,” Gackt answered honestly. “You're good but there's better and I want an amazing guitarist on lead.”  
“Always so bluntly honest.” You replied laughing but pleased none the less.  
“The second reason I'm asking you to be my guitarist, is because I need somebody to keep me in check,” Gackt explained. “My behaviour in Malice, I was terrible at times but you'd stop that kind of behaviour before it became an issue. I listen to you, only you can control me.”  
“Nobody can control you!” You replied. “I merely steer you in the direction I want to go sometimes.”  
“So, will you be my guitarist?” Gackt asked.  
“Do you need to ask?” You asked, grinning like an idiot. “I'll be your guitarist as long as I'm also your lover.”  
“I'll never give you up again.” Gackt replied and You smiled as all his dreams became reality all at once. They'd go back to Japan and Gackt would start again and it would be hard work but he'd do it. No, they'd do it because this time they were together.


	24. A Moment Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gackt sees You making excuses to leave a party, he knows exactly what is going on and can't help but join in.

            Gackt had seen the look in You's eyes when he had excused himself from the party. He knew what it meant, what You would be doing now and the thought of him upstairs alone tugged at Gackt's heart strings. What kind of man would leave his boyfriend alone to do something like this?

            “I just need to make a phone call. I won't be long.” Gackt spoke up, excusing himself from the party and quickly descending the stairs to the more private floors of his basement mansion.

            “You?” Gackt called out, heading towards the bathroom where he suspected his lover to be, though he wasn't entirely confident.

            “Gackt? That you?” You called back, sounding a bit breathless which made Gackt smirk a bit.

            “Well I couldn't let you masturbate alone, now could I?” Gackt teased, entering the room to find You doing just that.

            “But it's your party.” You pointed out, unashamed to be caught in the act because what secrets did he have left to hide from his lover?

            “It's fine. Now strip off and stand in front of the mirror,” Gackt ordered. “Having your trousers around your ankles just isn't sexy you know.”

            “It's not meant to be sexy!” You exclaimed, doing as he was told anyway. “I'm meant to be alone for a few minutes!”

            “Not happening.” Gackt replied, waiting for You to be naked before he moved behind him and wrapped his arms around You's waist, gently stroking the other man's torso as You went back to jerking himself off, louder now he had an audience. “So baby, what got you so horny?”

            “You did, You replied. “You can't wear leather and sit with your legs so far parted that two men could fit between them, without putting dirty thoughts into my mind.

            “Sure baby.” Gackt replied, bending around to give You a gentle kiss on the lips before he returned to watching You in the mirror. You's hand moved rapidly along his erection and Gackt licked his lips hungrily, though he made no effort to help You. Already he felt himself growing hard and so he took a step back and stripped his own clothes before he returned behind You, his own erection pressing against You's ass and then between the cheeks, though Gackt didn't penetrate his lover. That wasn't the game, instead he did his best to tease You, put the thoughts into his head without carrying them out and it must have worked because with a moan You came across the mirror covering it with his cum and shaking slightly as he leant against Gackt for support.

            “You've made a mess of my mirror and made me hard,” Gackt complained. “What am I going to do with you?”

            “Kiss me?” You suggested and after a second’s thought, Gackt decided that was exactly what he was going to do. Their lips met gently and the kiss was long and sweet, though Gackt was still as hard as he had been before and the mirror was still a cum stained mess.

            “I have an idea,” You suggested with a smirk. “Why don't you cum over the mirror as well?”

            “And as punishment you have to clean it all up, with your tongue,” Gackt negotiated and though You protested, they both knew he'd not only do it but enjoy it. “Talking about your tongue, I think that's what's going to get me off.”

            “What?! You make me masturbate for you and then won't do the same for me?” You complained.

            “Well, you got hard by being a pervert, I got hard because of you,” Gackt rationalised. “It only makes sense that as it's all your fault, you have to bring both of us off.”

            “You came down here to perv, don't you deny it.” You scolded.

            “You, we both know where this is going, so why don't you just get down on your knees already?” Gackt suggested and You glared at him before he let out a sigh.

            “You seriously owe me.” You muttered, dropping to his knees and wrapping his lips around Gackt's length, already plotting his revenge though that would come another day. For now, he'd be Gackt's personal whore, it wasn't like he really minded.

            Gackt knew perfectly well that You was plotting against him but right now it didn't matter, he was having fun his way and it was far too pleasurable to worry about the future. You was just so talented with his mouth and tongue, which was one of the things that had sealed their relationship in the first place. You didn't give up somebody that talented easily.

            You brought Gackt to completion relatively quickly, as neither man really wanted to spend too long down here. There was a party they needed to get back to and if they took too long, somebody would come to investigate.

            “You, move!” Gackt got out, as his orgasm approached and You obeyed just in time to watch the mirror been hit with a second shot of cum that began to mix with his own. He had promised Gackt he'd clean it up and like the good little whore he could become, You was on hands and knees before the mirror as he began to lick it clean.

            “Oh God, that's hot.” Gackt complained, scared he'd become hard again.

            “Then perhaps I should stop.” You decided, hearing no protests and getting up. Wrapping his arms around Gackt they kissed briefly and quickly got to getting dressed and really cleaning the mirror. There was a party still going on upstairs but You suspected that the real fun would happen after the party was finished, when he and Gackt finished what they had started.


	25. Gackt's Anti-Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gackt refuses to have a birthday this year, he simply doesn't want to get any older and so Job are forced to take more creative measures to celebrate this special day.

            “Happy Birthday.” You called out from the bed, the second he saw his lover returned from the en-suite bathroom. He'd woken up to the sounds of the shower running and wasn't in the least surprised to find Gackt had woken before him. By now Gackt had probably already had a work out session lasting at least two hours. With Gackt, that was always the way. Such behaviour always made You feel his age, though really, he was only a few months older.

            “What did I say yesterday?” Gackt demanded. “I don't want to celebrate my birthday this year. I refuse to get any older!”

            “Fine. Happy not getting older day,” You responded, rolling his eyes. “I've bought you a present to celebrate you? Being your lover? I don't know now but you might as well have it.”

            “As long as it's not a birthday present.” Gackt replied, eagerly accepting the gift before requesting permission to open it. Ripping open the paper, he found a brand-new snowboard, which was love at first sight.

            “Perfect for the July snow!” Gackt responded with a smile.

            “Well yeah,” You replied. “You don't want birthday presents, so I bought you a Christmas present, almost six months in advance.”

            “It's perfect.” Gackt declared, thanking You with a kiss before silently wondering what his lover would think if he tried to use it on the staircase later that day.

 

            Breakfast was as normal and Gackt and You left soon after, having deliberately booked the day off because 'we need a day to relax'. Gackt really was determined to not celebrate his birthday this yeah, about as determined as his friends were to make him.

            “An arena?” Gackt asked, as they reached the surprise location. It was a small arena that could hold only a few hundred people and not the type of place he was used to seeing in Japan, not any more.

            “Yeah. We booked it out,” You explained. “You'll see.”

            “Seriously You,” Gackt said shaking his head. “This better not be some form of celebration.”

            “No, think of it as rehearsal.” You explained with a wink, as he led Gackt through the front doors and insisted he waited in the empty arena alone, whilst he hurried to join the rest of job for their surprise birthday concert.

            Alone Gackt glanced over at the bar finding it closed, which was probably the best considering the time of day. On this day of all days, it probably wasn't a good idea to start drinking early.

            After maybe quarter of an hour hanging around, the 'rehearsal' started with Job coming onto stage playing Chachamaru's song 'Canone' and Gackt smiled to hear it. This was far better than hearing his own work sung back at him and as the song ended and the band moved onto yet another of Chachamaru's compositions, this time an unreleased song, he knew he was going to love it.

            The third and fourth songs were both his lover’s compositions and though Gackt didn't recognise them in their entirety, he had heard You playing and singing these songs sometimes when he was alone.

            The next four Gackt didn't recognise but from their styles it was clear that they were composed by Chirolyn and Jun Ji. They just had each member’s personal preferences attached to them and when you worked with the same men every day, you could easily distinguish who wrote what.

            “Now Gackt,” Chachamaru announced, having taken the role of band leader and vocalist for most of the show so far. “We have a special song to finish the show. A little bird has told me it's somebody's birthday today and so you know what we have to sing.

            “You don't have to sing it!” Gackt exclaimed with a glare but the band ignored him and he was forced to stand there and listen to Happy Birthday, shocked to hear the word 'somebody' where his name should be. Well it wasn't his birthday song then, which made everything all right.

 

            “Now for the anti-birthday party!” Chachamaru exclaimed, as they all joined Gackt in front of the stage.

            “And what is that?” Gackt asked, watching some roadies set up a long table behind him.

            “Well, instead of cakes and nice food, we've made a feast of healthy stuff.” You explained, pulling a face, it was well known that he personally loved sweets and cake.

            “And it's all from the value range of a nearby supermarket!” Chachamaru boasted. “No money wasted on this feast.”

            “Oh guys,” Gackt exclaimed, unable to stop himself smiling. “I was so sure you'd rebel and throw me a birthday party but instead you've rebelled and done this! I love it! This is the best 'it's not really a birthday party' birthday party I’ve ever had.”

            “Does that mean we get to have a real party later?” You asked hopefully, he was still eager for cake.

            “No. But we can all go clubbing and get stupidly drunk,” Gackt announced. “All on me of course because it's a celebration of the bonds of friendship and love that keep Job together. No matter how nasty I can be.”

            “I'll give you a 'thank you for the celebration' present then.” Chachamaru announced, with the others quickly agreeing to do the same. This was a special day after all, no matter how much Gackt didn't want to admit it, he was now a year older and such days couldn't be ignored.          


	26. Assassin

            Gackt glared at the poster across the street and scowled. The poster was off X but it was Yoshiki who he hated. Making his life seem so easy to obtain. Well it wasn’t. It was hard to become a professional drummer. He should know. He’s tried and failed. He had wanted to be Yoshiki but now…. Now he wanted him dead. He only served as a reminder of his own loss and if there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was losing.

            The ringing of his phone broke his thoughts and glancing at the caller ID he picked up.

            “Talk to me.” Gackt ordered, as he began to walk away from the crowded streets.

            “You really should learn some manners.” Came a scolding voice.

            “I don’t need manners, that’s not what you hire me for. Who is it?” Gackt demanded.

            “You’re going to like this mission,” Came the reply. “Hayashi Yoshiki.”

            “Yoshiki?” Gackt asked. “Why him?”

            “Let’s just say the client’s son is in a band.” Came the reply.

            “I see,” Gackt responded. “Leave this to me.”

            “Aren’t you even going to discuss pay?” his agent asked.

            “Whatever you can get is fine with me.” Gackt remarked, hanging up the phone. He’d do this mission for free.

 

            It had been fifteen years since his band had sent the demo disk to Yoshiki’s offices. Fifteen years since he had been so painfully rejected and it’d happened again; To his client’s son. He didn’t care who his client was. It didn’t matter. He was a hired assassin working for the Yakuza and that was all. It had been fifteen years ago he had given up his dreams of fame and chosen this path.

            Gackt wasn’t his real name of course, Gackt was his professional name. From Gackuto; master of music. He always had appreciated irony.

 

            Lying across the roof, his sniper set on the man who ruined his dream, Gackt caught his breath. Breathing would ruin his aim. Slowly his finger curled around the trigger and he squeezed lightly. Across the street in the hotel room the blond fell to the floor. Dead. The woman with him screamed but Gackt was already disappeared into the night.

 

            In his luxurious apartment Gackt poured himself a glass of whisky and sank into his favourite chair. Tomorrow it would be all over the news. Everyone would be talking about the assassin who had took the life of one of their most loved musicians. Nobody would ever find out it was him. Taking a sip of his drink he smiled coldly, when it came to killing people, he was the best.

             


	27. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty Chachamaru didn't like the stage Gackt had set up but it wasn't really in his position to complain.

            As Chachamaru watched the engineers experiment with the controls on the jets that sent fire shooting up during their lives, he couldn't help but think that they resembled the fires of hell. Their outfits didn't help matters, dark and Gothic without a trace of his personality, only Gackt's. He didn't complain though, he had a lovely fluffy pink top for the second half of the show but for the beginning he had to blend in with everyone else. That was always the way.

            “You seem lost in thought.” You commented, as he joined Chachamaru in the middle of the arena and watched the fires shooting up again and again as the engineer messed with the controls, trying to find the exact height Gackt wanted the fires to reach.

            “Is it just me, or does this stage make you think of hell?” Chachamaru asked, making You look at the stage thoughtfully.

            “I think it's meant to,” He eventually decided. “You know what Gackt's like.”

            “Fire and brimstone.” Chachamaru said, shaking his head. Gothic wasn't his style at all, sure he loved a good vampire film and was quite content to watch horror films with his friends but that didn't mean he wanted to be part of one. Well it wasn't his live anyway. He was here to play guitar, organise Job and keep everyone else from killing each other.

            “You don't sound too impressed,” You replied amused. “What's the matter, not enough pink?”

            “Something like that.” Chachamaru agreed, once again thinking of that gorgeous pink top that was waiting for him.         

            “If you could have any stage you wanted, what would you choose?” You asked

            “Something warm,” Chachamaru decided, after some thought. “Friendly and welcoming with lots of glitter and coloured lights. Of course, the most important thing would be the men on the stage with me. I think that's the most important thing for a friendly atmosphere.”

            “Don't you already have the right men on stage with you?” You asked, surprised Chachamaru would make such a point in front of him.

            “I suppose I do.” Chachamaru agreed smiling.

            “Then you already have the most important part of your stage.” You pointed out.

            “I do,” Chachamaru agreed. “Next you'll be telling me that the fire is warm, so I have my way there as well.”

            “It is.” You replied grinning.

            “And you? What is your dream stage?” Chachamaru asked.

            “Industrial, like a warehouse or something with metal and exposed bricks,” You announced. “And there would be a robot theme for the band. I love robots.”

            “Yeah. To the point you're managing to convert Gackt.” Chachamaru replied, a reference to Requiem et Reminiscence.

            “Well he converted me into being a huge vampire fan. It's only fair.” You replied with a huge grin.

            “The two of you always have had a great friendship,” Chachamaru agreed feeling slightly jealous. “Always there for each other.”

            “But that's all we are. Best friends and soul mates,” You replied. “My heart is still free to find a loving relationship with someone else. Just as long as they get on with Gackt. You know any men like that? I want somebody cute and caring, who would understand why I have to spend so much time with Gackt.”

            “I'll find someone.” Chachamaru promised but You only gave him a hurt look, as if he'd just been kicked in the guts.

            “Cha, how long have we been friends?” You demanded. “Are you an idiot?”

            “Excuse me?” Chachamaru exclaimed, shocked at You's sudden outburst.

            “Idiot,.” You snapped “Can't you see that you're my perfect man?”

            “Me?” Chachamaru exclaimed in shock but You only shook his head and walked away to find the man he referred to as Satan-sama on his blog. He felt like he was in hell right now but perhaps Gackt would be able to make things better.

            “You wait,” Chachamaru called out, as he ran after the younger guitarist. “I'm sorry. You're right, I am an idiot. I'd happily take you out on a date. I just never thought.... aren't I too old for you?”

            “If you can keep up with Gackt, then you’re not too old for anything,” You replied with a smile. “Pick me up tonight, OK?”

            “Of course,” Chachamaru replied smiling. “Dinner and a movie?”

            “Something like that.” You agreed with a smile, as he realised that he wasn't in hell at all. In fact, right now he felt like he was in heaven. Though looking at the stage he couldn't help but agree with Chachamaru. Those jets really did look like hellfire.


End file.
